


My Baby Don't Like It

by mochib99



Series: written during quarantine [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball Player Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Fluff, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nerd Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Nipple Piercings, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sex Toys, Shy Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Smut, Soft Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, Threesome - M/M/M, Volleyball Player Suh Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochib99/pseuds/mochib99
Summary: Johnny and Jaehyun are popular alphas around school. They are dating and everyone thinks they are a perfect couple, until an omega catches their eyes.Kim Dongyoung, shy nerd.What will happen when Doyoung falls for the alphas, and they fall for him?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: written during quarantine [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689433
Comments: 7
Kudos: 142





	My Baby Don't Like It

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/bunnyboydoie)

When Jaehyun awoke, it was to the sound of water running. The drops echoing around the basin of the bath as well as the tiling stuck on the walls of the bathroom.

He felt a pleasant warmth across his naked torso, it must be late morning. He opened his eyes slowly but almost instantly regretted it, the sun was too bright for his sleep addled brain. He groaned and rolled over onto his stomach and reached out his arm only to find the other side of the bed empty. That'd explain the sound of the water running.

Just as Jaehyun had retrieved his phone from where it was under the pillow and lazily unplugged the lightning cable, the bathroom door swung open and a cloud of mist emitted from it. Out from said cloud emerged a large, dripping wet, and naked alpha. His boyfriend, Johnny. 

"Ah, good morning love"

Johnny's voice boomed through the bedroom and Jaehyun shivered. 

"Morning" 

Jaehyun's eyes scanned the expanse of Johnny's smooth skin. Drops of water still dripping from his hair down his chest, His nipples perky from the sudden change in temperature. He looked ethereal. 

"Peaches, you need to get up. You have class in an hour" Johnny reminded him while heading over to the drawers to get some clothes. 

Jaehyun just groaned in response. He rolled to the edge of the bed before inevitably getting up. 

"Should've woken me up earlier and then we could've showered together" Jaehyun whined. 

Johnny just chuckled.

"And become late because of your insatiable ass." At this point Johnny had got his shirt over his head and was looking for a pair of trousers. 

Jaehyun just grumbled in disagreement before walking over to Johnny and smacking his ass. He sauntered away, smirking, before Johnny could get back at him. Jaehyun slowly slid his shorts down his rounded ass in a teasing manner, knowing that Johnny was watching. 

"Okay, maybe one round won't hurt" Johnny growled. He practically ran towards Jaehyun before dragging him over to the bed and pushing him onto it. Johnny hovered over Jaehyun and studied his features, drops of water from his still damp hair dripped onto the bedding they were laying on.

"Come and get me, big boy" 

So Johnny did.

\--------------

Jaehyun ended up being late for his class. Not because of his 'activities' with Johnny that morning, but because of something else.

_Jaehyun was rushing to class, he only had a few minutes before his class started._

_Jaehyun looked down at his phone screen to check on the time. This was a bad idea. Running while not looking where you're going is never good and inevitably something happens. Like right now._

_Jaehyun felt himself walking into a large object, sending both him and the object to the floor. Jaehyun groaned, and so did the object. He raised his head while rubbing it. Oh the object had a face. A very pretty face._

_"I'm so sorry! Oh my god! Let me help you!" Jaehyun scrambled to stand up and reach his hand out for the beautiful boy on the floor. Luckily, he took Jaehyun's hand and was pulled up into a standing position._

_Once the boy was standing Jaehyun did a sweep of his body, realising there was a huge brown, damp stain on his shirt and an empty coffee cup on the floor._

_"Oh shit, was that me?" He asked pointing to the stain._

_"Uh, y - yeah." The angel replied. He was stuttering, cute._

_"If you give me your number I'll pay for the cleaning of it" Jaehyun said before holding out his phone._

_"Uh, okay." The boy seemed hesitant but still took Jaehyun's phone. He typed for a few seconds before handing it back._

_Jaehyun took his phone back and accidentally saw the time while doing so._

_"Oh shit, i need to go! Sorry once again!" Jaehyun bowed his head before sprinting off to his class._

\--------

Jaehyun sighed as he got home. He kicked off his shoes and face-planted into the couch.

"Oh Jae, you're home" 

Ah, Johnny just what Jaehyun need after a long day of school. He rolled onto his side before opening his arms in a way that stated that he wanted cuddles. 

"You big baby" Johnny mocked before submitting and falling into Jaehyun's awaiting arms. He snuggled up to Jaehyun's chest before sighing contently. 

"I'm your baby" The reply was slightly muffled.

"How was your day, baby" Johnny asked, looking up at Jaehyun.

"It was long and boring, but! I did meet the cutest omega ever" Jaehyun whined the last part.

"hmm is that so, baby? Was he pretty? Was he more handsome than your hyung?" Johnny asked with some aegyo.

"Nuh uh! No one's more handsome than hyung! However, he was prettier" Jaehyun's ears started to glow red, causing Johnny to chuckle and pinch his cheeks. 

"I'm going to make dinner, you can rest and we can talk more about this pretty omega later, hmm?" Johnny started to stand up but was met with resistance from Jaehyun. He was squeezed tight before Jaehyun went lax and let him escape his grip. 

"Okay" Jaehyun smiled lazily before closing his eyes. 

\-------------

They had just devoured their dinner. Johnny had made some instant ramen as they were both broke college students. But it was fine, as long a the had each other. 

"So, this omega?" Johnny started. He was washing up the dishes while Jaehyun was drying them. 

"Yeah! I knocked him over and spilt his coffee over him.. but, he gave me his number so that I could text him about the cost of cleaning it!" Jaehyun stated proudly, he was a bit embarrassed at the fact that they met in a bad way.

"Clumsy boy. Have you texted him yet?" 

"No! But I'm going to after this!" 

Jaehyun started to work quicker, as if he couldn't wait to text the omega.

Once they had successfully washed and dried the dishes and then put them away they had settled on the couch, cuddling each other once again. Jaehyun was sat on Johnny's lap with his head resting on the elder's chest. 

"Ready?" 

Jaehyun had opened his contacts and looking for a name that he didn't recognise. He scrolled before he settled on a unfamiliar name.

Kim Dongyoung.

"That must be him" Jaehyun stated

"He has a cute name" Johnny retaliated 

Jaehyun clicked on the contact and started to type a message:

**To Kim Dongyoung**

**_Hi! This is Jaehyun! AKA the boy who knocked you over and spilt your coffee... Sorry about that! How much is it?_ **

Jaehyun held up his phone to show his boyfriend and once he got a nod of approval he sent the message. 

"Should we watch something?" 

"Oh yeah! I heard that Hospital Playlist is really good, we should watch that!" 

The boys agreed to watch the drama and had become invested. They had just started episode two when Jaehyun's phone chimed. 

**From Kim Dongyoung**

**_Hello Jaehyun. I managed to get the stain out myself so you shouldn't worry about paying me. It's all okay, I know it was an accident. And please, call me Doyoung, all my friends do._ **

**_> > changed name to _Doyoung ** _**< <<** _

**To Doyoung**

_**Okay, Doyoung. Sorry if this is straightforward but may I have a photo for your contact photo?** _

**From Doyoung**

_**Only if I get one too.** _

**To Doyoung**

_**Deal.** _

**From Doyoung**

_**Your turn.** _

Before Jaehyun sent his own image in reply he showed Johnny his photo.

"Wow, he really is stunning" Johnny replied in awe. 

"Isn't he?" 

"Now we need to send a really good one back so he'll think you're super handsome"

"I'm always handsome!" Jaehyun retaliated

"Yes you are" Johnny replied, placing a kiss on his boyfriend's temple. 

**To Doyoung**

**__ **

**_There you go~_ **

**_And may I say that you're really pretty Doyoung~_ **

**From Doyoung**

**_Thank you, Jaehyun. You are really handsome._ **

**_I'm going to bed now, sweet dreams._ **

**To Doyoung**

**_Sweet dreams, Doyoung!_ **

"We should go to bed too" Johnny stated, standing up and pulling Jaehyun with him to get ready for bed.

Once they were washed up and all settled against each other in bed Johnny started the conversation. 

"This may sound shallow, but, I think Doyoung is really pretty and we should try to get to know him"

"Mm, I agree" Jaehyun replied sleepily, eventually falling asleep. Johnny not far behind. 

\-----------------------

Johnny worked as a barista in a quaint little café, It was cute and had a nice aesthetic. It wasn't too far from his university nor from his apartment he shared with his younger boyfriend. Johnny loved working there, he had made friends with his co-workers and even some regulars. Johnny was famed for his coffee art.

It was a quiet day, Tuesday's usually were. Johnny was just cleaning the counter with a cloth when he heard the bell ring, signifying someone's entry to the café. He looked up and smiled at the customer. 

"Hi welcome to Dreams! How can I help you?" 

The customer finally looked up and Johnny's heart almost stopped. Wasn't that the omega that Jaehyun was talking about last night? He really was pretty.

"Please can I just get a, uh, hot latte?" He looked nervous, maybe he's shy?

"Of course, staying in or take out?" Johnny asked with a big smile, realising that that the omega was blushing.

"S - staying in" 

"Okay! And who would that be for?" 

"Doyoung" 

"Ah a pretty name for a pretty boy" Of course, Johnny was the flirt in the relationship. 

A pink glow painted Doyoung's cheeks and he looked down at his feet. 

"Go take a seat, I'll be right with you" 

The omega left to sit down in the corner of the café. He pulled out a thick book from his bag and opened it to a page that had the corner dog-eared. He relaxed into the arm chair that he was sat on and curled up with the book. He looked so precious. 

Johnny made the latte to his best ability and when doing the art decided to make a bunny, as the omega closely resembled one. 

He walked slowly over to where the boy was sat, he observed that, although Doyoung seemed to be tall he looked impossibly tiny curled up with that book. He looked so cute and Johnny just wanted to protect him. He couldn't wait to tell Jaehyun.

Johnny placed the latte on the small table in front of Doyoung and went back behind the counter. 

Johnny got back to his cleaning and serving customers whenever they arrived. Little did Johnny know that the omega in the corner was observing him and smiling softly every time Johnny laughed with a customer or tripped (which happened a lot due to the alpha's height)

Before Doyoung knew it, it was almost time for his next class so he quickly stuffed his book in his bag before practically sprinting out of the café. He would definitely come back again. Not only for the goofy alpha but because he liked the quiet atmosphere and coffee. 

\-------------

It was around 5pm when Johnny had arrived home. It was the day that Jaehyun got home first and cooked dinner, so there was a pleasant aroma when he entered the warm apartment. There was soft music playing from their speakers and when he entered the kitchen he saw his boyfriend softly swaying his hips to the music.

Johnny walked quietly behind him before wrapping his arms around the other alpha's waist, he rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulders. Jaehyun squeaked from the sudden appearance of his boyfriend. He turned around in his hold before wacking his chest and scolding him for scaring him.

Johnny just leaned down and claimed Jaehyun's lips in a soft kiss, before pulling back and kissing his forehead. 

"You'd never guess who turned up in our café today" Johnny started

"mm who" Jaehyun cocked his head slightly to the side, reminding Johnny of a puppy.

"Doyoung" Johnny replied, and smirked.

"Really?" The younger's eyes widened at the mention of the pretty omega's name. 

"mhmm. He is indeed very pretty. He seemed really shy as well. I wanted to protect him" Johnny retold Jaehyun how Doyoung looked so precious and how he had acted around him. It made Jaehyun coo.

"I think I really like him, I know it hasn't been long but I feel like it's instincts" Jaehyun confessed. 

"I feel the same, love" 

They just stared at each other before moving in and sharing a passionate kiss. 

"We really should eat the dinner I made" Jaehyun mumbled against his boyfriend's lips

"okay" Johnny gave Jaehyun one last peck before moving to sit down at the table. 

They ate in comfortable silence until they were finished. While Jaehyun was putting the plates in the sink Johnny loomed behind him and placed his big hands on Jaehyun's hips and started kissing down his neck. 

"How about we continue what started before dinner" Johnny mentioned while sucking a hickey onto the younger's pale neck. 

"Okay. Let me wash these dishes and then I'll join you in the bedroom"

Johnny placed another kiss on Jaehyun's neck before detaching from the younger's back. He walked to the bedroom before stripping down to his boxers and jumping onto their bed. He only had to wait around five minutes before his boyfriend made an appearance.

"mm, what a nice sight" 

Johnny smirked at the praise before opening his arms for the other to get into. Jaehyun took off his shirt and then his jeans (with some difficulty), this prompted some whistling from Johnny. Jaehyun raised an eyebrow at Johnny before removing his boxers as well. He walked slowly over to the bed before sitting right in Johnny's lap. 

The younger, once seated, moved his hands to cup his boyfriends face. He leaned in and claimed Johnny's mouth in a hot and wet kiss.

Johnny licked at Jaehyun's lips asking for entrance which the younger gladly accepted. The elder's tongue started to move along the inside of Jaehyun's mouth in a dominating way.

Jaehyun whimpered at his boyfriend's actions, this spurred Johnny on and the kiss became deeper and more passionate. Jaehyun pulled back after a few more seconds to regain his breath, he was panting while staring into the eyes of his lover. They were dark, hooded and lustful. 

Johnny placed his hands on Jaehyun's shoulders before shoving him so that he was lying down and Johnny was hovering over him. 

He moved down to place kisses in the crook of his boyfriends neck, in turn, inhaling his dizzying scent. God, he loved him. He moved his kisses up his neck, replacing the fading bruises already there.

He kissed along the younger's strong jaw before reclaiming his lips again. The younger whimpered again and bucked his hips up, signalling that he wanted Johnny to hurry up. The older happily complied. 

Johnny moved his kisses down his boyfriend's naked torso, taking his left nipple into his mouth. He licked it and suckled it. The actions causing whines from Jaehyun.

Johnny smiled around his nipples at the sounds, he nipped at them slightly causing Jaehyun's hands to fly to Johnny's brown locks and grip them. Johnny then moved off the left nipple and moved over to the right to give it the same treatment. Jaehyun whined loudly at this, hands fisting Johnny's hair. 

"mm, bet you could cum from just this, baby" Johnny mumbled around his boyfriend's nipple 

"not now, please hurry up!" Jaehyun whined in reply. He really needed Johnny to hurry up, he felt like he was going to burst. 

"fine, fine" Johnny then continued his kisses down to just above where Jaehyun needed him most. He sucked a hickey into the skin

"Stop teasing!" Jaehyun whined again 

Johnny smirked before moving down and engulfing the entirety of Jaehyun's cock into his mouth, Jaehyun keened at the wet heat that suddenly surrounded him. His hips moved up slightly before Johnny gripped them and pinned them down onto the bed. 

Johnny licked the head before sinking down and bobbing his head up and down in a steady rhythm. Jaehyun was moaning loudly at this. 

"Gun - Gonna cum!" Jaehyun squeezed his eyes shut and gripped the sheets hard. His toes curled as his felt his orgasm approach. He was so close, just a little bit more of Johnny's hot mouth and he would be there.

But, obviously, Johnny had other plans. He pulled back off of Jaehyun's manhood and watched his boyfriend's face

"No! Johnny! Please" Jaehyun begged, opening his eyes and glaring at Johnny in frustration.

"But, baby, I want you to come on my cock" Johnny told him, batting his eyelids in an innocent manner

Jaehyun just groaned and he slowly turned himself over onto his stomach before raising his hips in the air. He tilted his head to the side so he could see his boyfriend. He wiggled his hips in an alluring manner. He saw Johnny's eyes darken and Jaehyun bit his bottom lip at the sight. 

"Then give me your cock!" Jaehyun begged again, knowing Johnny was weak for it. 

Johnny moved his hand up before slapping his right ass cheek. He watched it jiggle before grabbing a handful causing Jaehyun to moan and close his eyes from where his head was resting in his arms. He felt Johnny's presence leave for a second before reinstating itself, he must've grabbed lube. 

Jaehyun's theory was proved correct as he felt something cold touch his rim. He wiggled his hips again as to spur Johnny on. Which clearly worked as he felt a finger rub his rim before breaching it and pushing inside.

Jaehyun arched his back more, his chest touching the sheets. Johnny continued to move his finger around and stretch him before adding another one once he was pleased. He moved his fingers in a scissor-like manner causing a moan to escape Jaehyun's lips, he added a third.

Once the third one was in and also up to his knuckle, Jaehyun moaned loudly and arched his back even more (if that was possible).

Johnny had located his prostate. He applied pressure to that spot once again. Jaehyun whined loudly and his toes curled tight against the base of his foot, his hands gripping the bed sheets. Johnny continued this until he deemed Jaehyun ready for his cock

He smeared lube on his cock before adding more to Jaehyun's rim as well (you can never be too safe). He lined up his cock and slapped it on Jaehyun's hole eliciting a whine from the him.

Johnny finally found mercy and slowly inserted his member into Jaehyun's hole. He was so tight, Johnny couldn't help but moan low in his throat

"So good, so good - alpha" Jaehyun was babbling at this point, sheets coming off from edge of the bed due to his grip. 

When Johnny finally bottomed out, they move moaned loudly together

"So tight, baby, god" 

"mmm alpha! so good!" 

Johnny started to thrust slightly, Jaehyun seemed to like this a lot as he whimpered loudly. Johnny continued to thrust slowly before increasing his speed. Jaehyun was moaning loudly at every thrust. 

"God, Jae, what would Doyoung think if he saw you? hmm?" Johnny started, not expected Jaehyun's hips to stutter and cum to spurt from his cock

Did talking about Doyoung turn you on that much? Naughty boy. Cumming untouched. Greedy" 

"mm sorry!" Jaehyun whined, he was sleepy and cum dumb.

"It's okay, baby, I get it" Johnny rubbed his big hand over Jaehyun's lower back before starting to thrust again.

Jaehyun moaned because of overstimulation but let Johnny use his body. After a few more thrusts, Johnny grunted and came in Jaehyun. He pulled out and they both moaned at their sensitivity.

"Lemme grab a wipe" Johnny got up, off the bed and headed to the bathroom.

Jaehyun's mind was slightly fuzzy from the orgasm but he sobered up when Johnny returned and cleaned them both up. Once Johnny had finished he lay down next to Jaehyun and pulled him into his embrace.

"We should talk about Doyoung, hmm?" Johnny started.

"Yeah, I think we should try and court him." Jaehyun replied, nuzzling his head into Johnny's strong chest.

"I think so too" Jaehyun smiled up at Johnny sleepily before moving his head back down and closing his eyes. Sleep overtaking him.

"G'night" Johnny said before sleep took him too.

\-------------

It was a week later and Doyoung had decided to revisit the café that he met the cute barista. Luckily, when he arrived, Johnny was at the counter working. He looked up when we heard the bell and flashed his smile at Doyoung, happy to see the omega again.

"Hi again Doyoung! Same as last time?"

"Uh yeah, you - you remember that?" Doyoung asked shyly, not expecting the cute barista to remember him let alone his coffee order.

"Of course, how could i forget a beautiful omega like yourself" Doyoung's face flushed pink at the obvious flirting.

"Thank you, by the way what - what's your name?" Doyoung tried his best to be confident but he still stuttered. Fuck.

"Ah, It's Johnny" He smiled

"You should go and sit, I'll bring your coffee to you!" Johnny continued and smiled. Doyoung nodded before turning around and heading to where he had sat last time he visited. He sat down and pulled out a different book to read.

Johnny came over with his coffee which had a bunny design again, this prompted Doyoung to smile at Johnny. He turned around and headed back to the counter. After about 10 minutes the bell chimed making Doyoung look up.

The customer that had walked in looked very familiar. After a few more seconds of observation, he realised, It was Jaehyun.

Doyoung and Jaehyun had been texting non-stop since the incident occurred and Doyoung even found himself having a slight crush on the younger boy.

"Baby!"

Doyoung heard Johnny shout, Jaehyun smiled at him. Doyoung watched the scene in front of him unfold, he felt something break in his heart and his stomach dropped. Was it jealousy? No, he couldn't be jealous, right?

Jaehyun had walked towards Johnny who had come out from behind the counter to embrace the shorter boy and kiss him in greeting.

Why did Doyoung feel fuzzy? He only feels like this when he likes someone. Oh no. Does he already like Jaehyun that much? He couldn't be a home-wrecker. He, he had to leave.

He shoved his book in his back quickly before swiftly leaving the café, trying his best to avoid looking at the couple just ahead of him. Doyoung pulled open the door before quickly rushing outside and towards his house.

He didn't hear Johnny call for him as he was leaving, nor the devastated look on Jaehyun's face.

Once Doyoung had made it home, he leaned against his door before sinking down and crying. He grabbed his phone and texted his friends.

**To Ten & Taeyong **

**_Let's go out tonight, clubbing._ **

**From Ten**

**_Fuck yeah! Yong's coming too._ **

**To Ten & Taeyong**

**_Great! See you at 8pm? Usual place?_ **

**From Ten**

**_Sounds good, see you!_ **

Doyoung looked at the time on his phone screen and noticed it was already 7pm. He rose from where he was sitting on shaking legs, he wiped his wet eyes with his sleeves before heading towards his bedroom to change.

He rummaged around his wardrobe before settling on some tight leather trousers that showed off his peachy ass and a flowy white button up shirt with the top two buttons undone.

He turned a bit in the mirror to observe his body, and he had to say, he looked great, Fuck those alphas! 

After quickly making some toast to eat before a great night out he checked the time and realised that it was 7:40pm and he needed to go as he was walking. Doyoung grabbed his wallet and left his apartment. 

He walked quickly to insure that he was not late. As he was approaching their usual club he saw Taeyong and Ten waiting outside, he waved to them and they waved back.

Taeyong and Ten were an omega x omega couple and Doyoung's best friends. He reached his friends and was immediately brought into an embrace by Taeyong. Taeyong kissed Doyoung's cheek as he pulled back. 

"Doie! I missed you!" He exclaimed 

"We missed you" Ten corrected as he also brought Doyoung into an embrace.

Doyoung tucked his head into Ten's neck and whispered back that he also missed them greatly. He pulled back and hooked his arm around both of their necks before heading into the club. 

When they entered they were instantly hit with the smell of pheromones, it was quite overwhelming at first but Doyoung slowly got used to it as they approached a table.

Doyoung and Taeyong moved to sit down while ten shouted over the music that he was getting drinks. Doyoung motioned his hand in an 'okay' before Ten turned towards the bar. 

Doyoung turned back to Taeyong and they started a conversation about school and Doyoung was about to tell the other omega about his situation with Johnny and Jaehyun but Ten arrived with the drinks.

"Let's get drruuunnkk!" Ten shouted at the omegas sitting down. 

And before he knew they were drinking and chatting and Doyoung felt himself becoming intoxicated.

Soon Ten and Taeyong were also pretty drunk and they announced that they should all head home. Doyoung agreed and shakily stood up. They exited the club and Ten went to catch a cab for himself and Taeyong.

"Doie! Get home safe!" Taeyong slurred as the taxi pulled up and the omega couple got inside. Doyoung waved them off before starting to walk slowly towards his house.

In his drunken state he turned on his phone and saw 5 missed calls from Jaehyun, 2 from Johnny and about 10 text messages. Just as he was about to put his phone away and somehow stumble his way home, his phone flashed bright with the caller ID of Johnny. 

Doyoung pressed the accept button and put his phone next to his ear before mumbling out some gibberish.

_Doyoung? Are you there?_

Ah Johnny's voice was so nice.

_I'm glad you think so but where are you?_

oops, he must've said that out loud.

_uhh 'm at the club with Ten 'n' Taeyong but they went home 'n' it's cold 'n' iIm tirreedd!_

_Okay, which club? Jaehyun and I will come and take you home._

_Noo! you meanies! lead Doie on, Doie likes youuuuu but you together 'n' happyyyy_

Doyoung heard Johnny chuckle 

_Which club? we'll make it up to you._

_'m at Cherry bomb_

_Okay! Wait there! Don't move!_

Doyoung, after hearing those words, decided to listen so he slowly lowered himself to sit on the curb of the road. He wanted to see the two alphas oh so very badly but he didn't want to be a home wrecker.

Just the thought of ruining their relationship caused him to burst into tears. sobbing by himself. 

"Doyoung!" He looked up at the call of his name and smiled lazily, tears still falling down his cheeks. It was Jaehyun. 

He moved to stand up as Jaehyun approached him. But the world started spinning, or is Jaehyun moving in circles?

"woooaahh steady!" Jaehyun chuckled as he caught the other boy's warm body. His arms wrapped around Doyoung’s waist and thigh caught between his legs. Jaehyun moved his head slightly to look at Doyoung who looked on the verge of passing out.

”C’mon Doie, can we stay awake?”

Jaehyun pleaded at the older but Doyoung made no signs of responding.

"Jae, let’s ask his friends what his address is, we can text them from his phone” 

Johnny approached the two and started to pat Doyoung’s pockets to find his phone. He was successful after patting his front right pocket. He reached to pull out the phone and Doyoung groaned.

”nngh, noo” Doyoung whined and nuzzled his head into Jaehyun’s neck. 

Jaehyun and Johnny both cooed and the omega. Johnny made eye-contact with the former. 

“He’s so cute” 

Jaehyun nodded his head in agreement. 

Johnny finished pulling the phone out of his pocket and gently grabbed Doyoung’s hand as to use his thumb print. 

“His hands are so soft” Johnny acknowledged, more to himself than Jaehyun. 

“Okay, so, the most recent text is to a Ten and Taeyong. I’m gonna text them” 

While Johnny was texting Doyoung’s friends Jaehyun was admiring the omega’s features. 

His soft skin, his dainty nose, the cat-like eyes and his pink, pink mouth. Jaehyun’s tongue subconsciously left his mouth to like his lips. The omega’s lips looked to delicious and he just wanted a taste. If only the other was awake then he could-

“Okay, I’ve got his address and passcode” 

Johnny startled Jaehyun from his thoughts. Johnny looked up at Jaehyun’s eyes and noticed his boyfriend’s state. His eyes were hazy and his mouth was parted slightly. 

“Oh baby, was holding Doie too much?” 

Johnny stalked closer to the pair and raised his arm to rest his hand on Jaehyun’s cheek. He moved his thumb to prod at the other alpha’s mouth. The younger’s mouth parted further to accommodate Johnny’s thumb. 

Doyoung shivered slightly and furrowed further into Jaehyun, trying to steal his body heat. 

“Ok, let’s go and put him to bed, he’s clearly freezing and you need to sober up” 

Johnny removed his thumb while speaking and moved to help Jaehyun with taking Doyoung to their car. They each had an arm around Doyoung and were walking slowly towards their car.

Johnny carefully opened the door to the backseat and held Doyoung while Jaehyun got in first. Once Jaehyun was settled he reached out to help Johnny move Doyoung into the car. 

Once successful and Doyoung was safely within Jaehyun’s arms, Johnny also got in and started the engine. 

The drive to Doyoung’s wasn’t very far, only about 15 minutes from the club. 

The journey was easy as Doyoung remained asleep and Johnny drove carefully as to avoid rousing him. Once they had arrived at the apartment complex that Doyoung resided in, they decided it would be easier if Johnny carried the omega.

So, Johnny got out of the car and opened the door. Jaehyun shuffled towards the open door and started moving Doyoung so that Johnny could grab him. 

Johnny picked up Doyoung with the omega’s arms wrapped around his neck and legs around his waist. The taller alpha could feel his little puffs of air on his neck, it tickled slightly. 

Meanwhile, Jaehyun was taking in the scene in front of him. His heart was beating like crazy and he felt right. He wanted to see this scene everyday. He shook he head and got out of the car. 

“Alright, let’s go” Jaehyun said after shutting the car door. 

They both started walking, engaging in quiet banter until they reached the omega’s front door. 

Johnny told Jaehyun the passcode and they entered the omega's flat. 

“This is so cute, it matches him perfectly” 

Jaehyun was referring to the omega’s cosy living room. There was a big bookshelf filled with books that, with no doubt, the omega had read them all. The apartment wasn’t very spacious and it was obvious that only one person lived there. 

“I’ll go get some water and see if he has some medicine for when he wakes up and you go find his bedroom?” 

Jaehyun asked Johnny, the elder didn’t need to say anything he just turned down the only hallway he could see. 

Doyoung wasn’t very heavy at all, he was so light that Johnny thought that they had to fat him up slightly. He took his time walking to the omega’s bedroom, admiring the photos that were framed on the wall. 

There were some of Doyoung’s family and friends. In all of them he was displaying his gummy smile and a part of Johnny yearned for the younger to look at him like that too. 

He passed a bathroom and as there were only two rooms along this corridor he assumed his bedroom was the next.

The door was already open so Johnny just walked in. He noticed that the bed was already made and everything was very neat and organised. Which didn’t surprise the older. 

He moved forward to place Doyoung on the bed. He moved to his knees to help take his shoes and socks off. After he stood up he realised the younger’s clothes would be comfortable to sleep in. 

He thought to himself and decided that he should take of Doyoung’s trousers and leave him in underwear and find a hoodie for him. 

He looker around before finding the closet and approaching it. He immediately noticed the wide range of sweaters that are clearly too big for the omega. The thought of the smaller with sweater paws made Johnny internally squeal.

He grabbed a soft pink sweater, along with some sleeping shorts and re-approached the male on the bed. 

Johnny grabbed Doyoung underneath his armpits to move him into a more upright position so he could easily remove his clothes. The boy only groaned and mumbled incoherently in response. Johnny smiled at the younger boy's cuteness before gripping the top button of the omega's shirt.

He started to unbutton the shirt slowly, the temperature in the room rising with each second. Johnny knew it was wrong to feel this way as the younger was intoxicated and clearly unable to consent. He needed to stop until Jaehyun had come back.

Luckily, Jaehyun had come to the bedroom with medicine and a glass of water in hand. He approached the bed and placed the pills and water on the bedside table.

“What’s up? Why aren’t you changing him?” Jaehyun questioned

“I don’t think I can do this without reacting in some way” Johnny confessed.

The omega on the bed must have started to get uncomfortable and lazily moved his arms to his chest to finish unbuttoning his shirt.

The two alphas directed their attention to the other on the bed and started intensely at him.

They watched closely as the omega slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He was doing it in such a way that once the buttons had come loose, the shirt did not move.

Eventually, Doyoung had unbuttoned the last button and directed his hands to the collar of his shirt so he could push it off of his shoulders.

The alphas held their breaths while watching, wondering what the omega’s naked torso would look like.

The shirt was pushed off of the omega’s shoulders and fell down his arms until it reached his elbows, he flailed his arms slightly before it fully fell onto the bed.

The alphas were in awe, the omega’s chest was slightly full and his stomach was smooth and flat. His skin was pale and there was not a blemish in sight. The most appealing thing though, that had the alpha’s panting slightly was the shiny silver hoops that went through each of his nipples.

The omega had pierced nipples.

Jaehyun and Johnny just looked at each other and they both knew. They had to have him.

After a couple seconds, Johnny snapped out of it and quickly shoved the sweater over Doyoung’s head and pulled it so that it covered the boy’s torso.

Doyoung slowly opened his eyes and lazily smiled at Johnny. His gums were on full show. His eyes were hazy and glazed over.

Johnny’s breath hitched and he shut his eyes before inhaling slowly.

“Hey, Doyoung? Do you think you could take your jeans off and put these on?” Johnny asked sweetly while holding up the sweatpants he got with the sweater earlier.

“Mhm! Doie is a big boy!” Doyoung smiled even wider, if that was possible and moved to stand up. He swayed slightly and managed to balance himself.

“You can go home now, Doie’s a big boy and can manage himself!” Doyoung stated towards the two alphas.

Jaehyun and Johnny looked at each other with apprehension before communicating with their eyes.

“Okay, Doie, we’re going to leave. Your phone is next to you, call us if you need anything!” Jaehyun told Doyoung slowly.

“M’Kay, byebye” Doyoung smiled once again and waves cutely.

The two alphas waved back before moving out of the door. They walked together to the front door and left quietly.

tbc

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/bunnyboydoie)


End file.
